


I'll always find you...

by super_madi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of Hydra, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Framework, post 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Daisy and Jemma just plugged into the framework. This is the story I wish would happened but probably won't.





	1. Plugged In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted, hope you enjoy it :)

    Daisy heard a knock on her door. Opening it to find jemma covered in dirt and smelling of death.

"Jeez Jemma what happened to you?”

    "oh nothing I just came back from the grave. Nice place here…” she looked around and stopped at the picture of Daisy and Grant. “I thought I had it bad.”

    Daisy just rolled her eyes and pulled out her laptop. “So our first priority is Fitz. He was the last one added to the framework so he hasn't had his work reset as many times. Hopefully.” Jemma just nodded trying not to think about much she misses him.

  
    Daisy then typed Leo Fitz into the internet, “expect not to find much.” She said as she pressed enter.

  
    “Oh my god.” Daisy said looking at the information that popped up.

  
    “What let me see.” Jemma said sliding the laptop towards her. “He's rich.”

     Daisy took the laptop back and quickly skimming through the many articles written about Fitz she closed the computer and turned towards Jemma.

     “So after unknown events and the fall of shield Fitz sold his inventions to government organizations both of hydra and anti hydra. He is now living large and rumors of both connections to highly ranked Hydra agents and also a mystery group I can't find anything on. Oh and he lives here in LA now.”

    Jemma sat there trying not to cry as she listened “so where is he right now?”  
Daisy quicker reopened the laptop, typed a few words in and showed Jemma a photo of him in a three piece suit, red tie and sunglasses getting out of a fancy town car with some mystery woman. He looked good, better than good he looked…

  
    “Damn Fitz got hot in this world.” Daisy said as Jemma tried to put her thoughts into place. Slightly hitting the girl next to her, “ow, what it's true, and you know it.” Jemma just smirked while admiring the photo. “Anyway, these were taken by paparazzi about an hour ago at some theater.”

  
    Daisy grabbed her phone and jacket while shutting the laptop once again. “Well come on he's not gonna stay there all day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is all badass agent of shield while Jemma just wants to find the man she loves.

They arrived at the Arclight Theater in Culver City, with a hotel across the street and a crowd standing around the door they decided to visit The Culver hotel first. The two girls pushed through the crowd of paparazzi and fans until they reached the front lobby.

        “Okay so we aren’t gonna get in through the front desk, so come on we're gonna go find something to wear.” Daisy nudged Jemma to a Staff only door. 

      Inside the door they found a staff locker room and after changing into a random staff members clothes, with Jemma in a pantsuit and Daisy in a skirt and blazer. They snuck to a computer behind the front desk and typed in his name. “Okay he is staying in the Culver Suite on the top floor, room 504. Let’s get up there using the stairs over there.” Daisy said to Jemma as she basically dragged her to and up the stairs. 

         They walked up the five flights of stairs and found the room numbered 504. “Daisy wait.” Jemma said before Daisy could knock on the door. “What if he doesn’t know us, what if there's another girl with him. I don’t know if I can do this Daisy.” Jemma started to tear up, as Daisy looked at her friend. “Jemma. Like I told you before you and him belong together, in our world and this one.” She knocked on the door before Jemma could stop her again. A girl about the same age as Jemma and Fitz opened the door. She was dressed in a robe with wet hair and laughing at something slightly. “Hello, can I help you?” She answered politely with a Scottish accent similar to his.

    “I can't do this.” Jemma said as she began to run away.

    “Who's at the door Liv?” A male voice spoke from the room as he approached the door to see for himself. “Jemma?” His voice said painfully. She stopped in the middle of the hallway with tears running down her face. Flashbacks of him stabbing her, taunting her to her stabbing him and his dead body rushed back to her. She began to sob uncontrollably, Daisy rushed to her and tried to calm her down. All while Fitz stood in the doorway running his hands through his hair and over his mouth in shock as he began to tear up.

       “Jemma. You have to calm down.” Daisy said trying to keep the only person who could help save the team sane, but it wasn't working. She ran over to Fitz, “I don't know your story in this reality but i need you to get her to calm down. Please.” He looked at her with red puffy eyes and nodded. He walked over to the girl crying on the ground in front of him, knelt down and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She began to calm down right away. Liv looked around at the hotel guest starting to notice the two sobbing people in the middle of the hallway and walked up to Fitz. “ Leo we need to take this inside the room, now.” She said softly but yet firm as she helped the two up and inside the hotel room. There was something similar in the way Liv did things, but Daisy just couldn't pinpoint it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this version of Leo Fitz, is he the man the girls know or someone they don't even know?  
> Who is Liv and he in love with her?

“So let me get this straight. She is your twin sister.” Daisy asked him. “Yep she is Olivia Fitz, my sister.”

    “Weird.” Daisy said under her breath.

     Inside the room Jemma sat quietly observing her surroundings, Fitz had gotten rid of his overcoat, tie, suit jacket and sunglasses leaving him in a white dress shirt and slacks. He looked almost exactly the same as the night after first meeting Radcliffe. Daisy stood by the door, always in agent mode whether she tried or not, ‘huh weird seeing her with long hair again’ Jemma thought to herself.

       The blonde girl, his sister, Liv, was in the kitchenette area making some tea. She brought over one and placed it in front of Jemma on the armchair and one in front of Fitz on the couch as she sat next to him.

        “One tea with an extra splash of milk for Jemma and one cup of sugar with a splash of tea for Leo.” She said laughing at his ratio of tea to sugar. 

       She knew exactly how Jemma liked it, but she'd never met her but she still felt like she knew her. Then there was an awkward silence before Fitz spoke up “jemma I watched you die. I watched you jump from that plane… how are you...how is this even real?”

      “That's the thing, this isn't real. I never died jumping from that plane, I was rescued by Grant Ward after he jumped after me. He became Hydra not May and Coulson was in charge of the Bus not whoever else was.” He looked at her like she was crazy. 

“Fitz just think. Try to remember the bottom of the ocean, the Monolith… we went through hell to be together so this glitchy world isn't going to get in the way-” he then interrupted her “wait did you say glitchy?” 

“Yeah, you built this world or at least the programming for it and you can find small glitches here and there that deal with memories. Like okay what color jacket was I wearing as we went undercover, we ended in this exact situation-” “-at a hotel and you wore a red leather jacket. You shot Ward and she was there too.” He said meaning Daisy. 

“But that didn't happen because, because…” the whole previous reality suddenly came rushing back, all the emotions and memories which caused him to collapsing onto the couch and briefly passing out.

 

 

* * *

 

     They were lucky enough the whole world didn't reset but when Fitz woke up he found everything had been misplaced around the room and he now had two sets of memories in his mind. One reality that he grew up with Liv and never got over Jemmas death and one where she never died and ended up loving him back. Once he was able to sit up he wrapped his arms around jemma like they always did when reunited.   

    “Does anyone else's head hurt as much as mine does?” Daisy asked holding her hand to her head.

   “Sorry. I think I'm to blame for that glitch.” Fitz said as he pulled away from Jemma and interlocked his hand with hers.

   “So do you remember anything about being taken?” Jemma asked looking at him gently.

   “No not really. I remember you and Davis leaving then it's black besides when right as they plugged me in, I saw the others already plugged in, along with Radcliffe and Aida was the one running the program. Then all I knew was this reality, it all seemed so real. It feels like I actually had a sister, and she fixed all my issues I held with my father-” he was interrupted by Jemma who continued his thought as usual.

   “She fixed your regrets. It's what Aida created this world to do.”

   “Okay but how do we fix this world she created? Fitz you created the programming can you get us out?” Daisy asked as she moved slightly away from the door.

   “Um yeah I should be able to. But if we wake up with Aida there she resets the world, we need someone to take her out and be there to get us out safely.”

   “We have a team on the outside. We are currently on the zephyr with yo-yo and a few members of the strike team. We just need to get a message to them to wake us up then we can come and get you.” Daisy replied in her calm yet powerful agent voice. “But how do we get a message to them?”

   Jemma and Fitz thought for a moment. “If we die in this world we die in real life, so same goes for any marking or injury-”Jemma spoke as she was interrupted by Fitz as he continued her sentence “if we write on one of you then it should-” “display the message to the outside world!” They ended together.

   Daisy just tried to take it all in as Fitzsimmons spit it out. “Okay so which one of us gets a new tattoo first?” Daisy asked jokingly as the couple looked to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it seemed likely at first for the woman in the car to be his sister, she'd help with the regret associated with his father and it left Jemma a place. She's named Liv because it matches the name Leo, short for something and starts with a L, very creative right haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

“I can't believe you talked me into this.” Daisy said as she held her shirt up and Jemma wrote on her stomach and arms in the bathroom. Fitz waited outside the door pacing back and forth worrying about their plan but also his sister who so calmly sat reading a book.

   The girls came out as Daisy was pulling down her shirt. Her arms said ‘ _read message on stomach’_  which then read _pull me out first, give me a signal on my skin and I will try not to be fried. We have a plan. ‘_

The two girls hugged each other hoping for the best. “Remember find that sub then give me a sign and then I'll help you rescue our team.” Daisy just nodded.

“I'll see you soon, I know it.” She said as she got a message on her other arm and then she was gone. It wasn't clear who her final message was for but it brought comfort to both.

 

* * *

 

Jemma and Fitz spent the time they had together just laying with each other on the couch.  For the most part they were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Jemma had told him what happened at the base including her having to kill him, he was shocked as she told him the horror she’d gone through. He just hugged her tightly as she tried to hold back some of the details, but it just spilt out of her, the lab, how real he seemed, cutting his wrist then stabbing her, to his LMD mention of marriage. He told her that he has thought about it but wasn’t planning to do so until the time felt right. She smiled through her tears at the thought of her boyfriend proposing to her.

“Jemma look.” Fitz pointed to writing that began to appear on her body, ‘ _Sub located. Ready when you are.’_

Jemma wrapped her arms around Fitz’s neck. “I’m gonna go get you out. Remember to find Radcliffe and-” “Jemma. I know the plan, I’ll be waiting for you.” He gave her a goodbye kiss. “Wait before you write that message,” he quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a marker. He knelt down on one knee and held the marker out in front of her, “Jemma Anne Simmons, will you marry me when we get out of this hellhole?” She nodded her head,”Of course Fitz!” she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they pulled back, he took her left hand and drew a ring on her finger. “There now we will remember in our world. I promise I’ll get you a ring that you deserve.” She wrapped her arms around him this time giving him a tight hug. “Come back to me please.” she whispered into his shirt before taking the marker from him. She first wrote _“I love you.’_ on his chest where his shirt would cover it in real life. She then wrote on herself. _‘I’m ready.’_ Just as she finished writing she could feel herself being pulled away, there was suddenly a rush of hydra agents in Fitz room but all they found was a man alone.

 

* * *

 

REAL WORLD

Jemma woke up panting and screaming for Fitz. “We have to go save them!” She demanded.

“Jemma, calm down. We located the sub and can into it but we have to be careful. No solo acts, we work as a team.” Daisy said still all bruised up from the base. She looked to her other teammates “that goes for all of you. We stay as a team and no one gets replaced. Find our agents and get out. Lets suit up.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz had lost the trail of hydra agents,, found his way to Radcliffe and they came up with a plan to get everyone out. Everyone but the creator himself, he was died in the real world due to Aida. Fitz tried to persuade him that he could save him.

“It's okay Fitz. This is where I’m suppose to belong, here with Agnes in a world where my mistakes don’t exist. Just keep my mind alive, that's all I ask.” he said to the younger man before he sent him on his way. As Fitz walked out of the door he heard his name being called. “Fitz!” It was Radcliffe running after him. “I have one more thing to say.” he said while trying to catch his breath. “Man I’m out of shape.” Which Fitz just rolled his eyes at.

“What do you want Radcliffe?” he asked in his scottish accent.

“I’m sorry, for all of this. I never meant any harm, make sure people know that okay?”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Yeah, tell Jemma about your dad. He’s been dragged you down for too long now.”

Fitz then gave the man one last goodbye hug, knowing he’d never see him again. “You’re a good man Leo Fitz.” He patted him on the shoulder and walked back into the lab in which Fitz found him earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~

Fitz had found everyone. Coulson as a teacher, Mack as a father, May as a hydra agent, and Mace just kind of showed up. They awaited in a warehouse preparing for a sign. That's when everything was thrown, the whole world was glitching out. Objects began to disappear or going in and out of a green lined code shape. This went on for a few minutes until everything stood still again.

“Is everyone okay?” Coulson asked looking to his teammates.

“For the most part. That’s the worst I’ve ever felt.” May replied.

“Uh guys. “ Fitz said holding his hand to stomach, when he moved it a gunshot wound was visible and blood covered his hand.  

“Oh my god. Fitz stay calm its gonna be okay. Mack find me something to write with!” Coulson said as he ran to his injured friend.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile:

“Oh my god. Fitz is bleeding quite a lot. He needs medical!!” Jemma said practically screaming.

The superior was crushed into bits by Daisy and Aida laid on the ground in pieces and twitching, which was caused by Daisy after gunshots were fired by Aida and the Superior.

“We need to wake them up for. Yo-Yo and Daisy help me with this and everyone else guard us. “ Jemma said with tears running down her face.

She looked over a saw a mess age appear on Fitz arm. _‘S.O.S agent down.’_ So she grabbed the marker they brought, wrote on Mace, Mack, Coulson, May and finally Fitz body. It felt like an eternity but they got them out and in a burst of air filling their lungs they were free.

“Oh thank god.” Mack said as he wrapped his arms around Yo-Yo.

Everyone was hugging and smiling except for Jemma who was still holding Fitz hand as he was brought out of the system but wasn’t awake yet.

“We need to get him to a hospital!” She said through her tears. Fitz skin had already begun to turned white. Mack run to his friend, undid his restraints and picked him up.

“Cmon Turbo, stay with us.” Mack said under his breath as he followed the strike team agents out of the room with Jemma, Daisy, and Yo-Yo following.

May, Coulson and Mace stayed behind  to clean up and dispose of the remains of what once was a lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> Sorry about the jumps in time hope its not too confusing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Days Later:

Fitz woke up in a hospital bed with Jemma sitting in the chair next to him asleep. He looked around the room to try and figure out where the hell they were. Was this real or just a new reality? A sign in his room said The Outer Banks Hospital, NC. North Carolina? Hm that's weird…

His thoughts were interrupted by the woman next to him waking up. “Fitz? Oh thank god. I was so worried-” she burst out in a happy way, but he had a weird look on his face which made Jemma suddenly get worried. 

“Fitz. What do you remember?”  She asked with care.

“Ugh I remember bleeding, then a lot of pain and being pulled out of the framework. Or at least I think  I was, I sure hope I was.”  He looked to Jemma for confirmation.

She smiled at him “Yeah Fitz, we got you and the team out, destroyed the superior and Aida.” 

“Okay and just to make sure, you aren’t a hellusiation from my mind right?” 

She kissed him instead of giving him an answer. “Does that answer your question?” she asked as she pulled away and he just laughed at her reply.

“I don’t even care.” He said kissing her again just as the doctor walked into his hospital room.

“Sorry to interrupt but we need to take test to check for any relapse of your Aphasia or any other signs of brain damage.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Fitz spent a week after waking up from his coma recovering at the hospital, even though he had shown no signs of brain damage they wanted to be safe. It wasn’t so bad actually, he got a private room because of his job title, not terrible food, and Jemma spent every visiting hour with him. But besides those few things it was the most boring week of his life. When he finally was released he was sent to be picked up by Daisy.

“I’m here to escort you Agent Fitz.” She said looking at the doctor's around Fitz as one handed him a bottle of meds. 

“Take these for the pain, once a day for three weeks and you’ll be back to your old self in no time.” He shook the other man's hand. 

“Thanks Doc.” He said as he turned towards Daisy.

“We have a flight to catch.” She said as she motioned to the open car door.

They both got into the black car and started to drive away when Fitz got an idea. 

“Do we have to be back at the base now?” he asked as Daisy looked confused. 

“Um no I don’t think so but don’t you want to see Jemma?” 

“I just need to make a quick stop somewhere first.”

After a short stop they drove to the Quinjet and flew straight until they landed in the hagar of the base. Fitz came off the quinjet carrying a duffle bag Jemma had packed for him and his hand in coat pocket. Jemma came running up to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his body.

“Careful Jemma stitches remember?” he said as she loosed her grip around his torso. He took the opportunity to sneak out of her arms and reach for the object he was holding in his pocket. He held out a small box, only big enough to hold one thing.

“Jemma I promised I’d get you a real ring so,” he got down on one knee in front of her and held the box open revealing a simple radiant cut engagement ring. “Will you marry me in this reality?” 

She couldn’t hold in her excitement, “Oh Fitz its perfect! Yes of course I’ll marry you in any reality.” she said as he stood up and slide the ring on her finger before kissing her. 

They were pulled out of their own world to the sounds of clapping and Daisy whistling and shouting as she came up to hug Jemma. “I call dibs on maid of honor.” She said as she hugged the other woman who just laughed already knowing she wouldn’t want anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first real story, hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
